1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toaster, and more particularly to a bread toaster comprising a manual driven lid arrangement.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional bread toaster usually comprises a toaster casing, a toaster base, an electronic timer, and a toasting rack which is movably mounted in the toaster casing and defines two toasting slots, a handle coupled with the toasting rack, and a plurality of heating elements received in the toaster casing. Its primary function is to toast at least one bread slice for a predetermined period of time preset by the timer. Conventionally, the bread toaster has a plurality of elongated openings formed on a top side of the toaster casing and aligned with the two toasting slots respectively. The operation of the convention bread toaster is as follows: a user may connect the bread toaster to an external electricity source and put two bread slices into the two toasting slots through the elongated openings respectively. When the bread slices are received in the toasting slots, the user may downwardly depress the handle so as to move the toasting rack downwardly. The heating element is then activated for a time period determined by the electronic timer so as to toast the bread slices for the corresponding period of time. The major disadvantage of this type of conventional bread toaster is that the elongated openings face upwardly which make dusts and dirt enter the toasting slots very easily. Moreover, since the elongated openings are the major channels communicating the toasting slots and an exterior of the bread toaster, when the toaster is operating, heat generated in the toasting slots will dissipate very rapidly through the elongated openings, making the bread toaster to be very inefficient. One further problem is that due to the existence of the elongated openings, heat distribution along a vertical direction of the toasting slots is very uneven, making uneven toasting performance on the part of the bread toaster.